You can not kill what is already dead
by Koneko-no-Uchiha
Summary: A Sasuke one shot of mine that I just wrote. It's only my third ever 'romance' one shot so please send in some reviews! I'm not giving a summary though, it'll be to hard to explain so just read to find out!


My third one shot... This one is a bit sad but I hope you like it anyway! Please tell me what you think.

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I do own this story and anyone who uses it without permission will be hunted down and forced to eat spinnage and horse raddish.

Sasuke: ...Spinage and ...horse raddish?

Me: Yes is there a problem with that?

Sasuke: Not really... It's just ... weird... Why would you think up that as a punnishment?

Me: ... . ... .

Naruto: If you can't understand her strange ways then what hope is there for the rest of us?

Sasuke: There isn't any...

Me: (Tackles Sasuke) (Pouts) Thats mean... but I still lov u!

Sasuke: Great now wanna get off?

Me: Nah! On with the story!  
-  
You can not kill what is already dead.  
--------------------------------------

Finally... You saw...

Finally... It made sence...

Finally... It all fit together...

Finally... You understood...

A light wimper came from your left as a young blonde with spiky hair held back tears. Tears of pain... confusion... realization... and... sorrow. Your tears have fallen as well but you understood. A pink head was at about your waist as the girl knelt at your side. Tears of sarrow and realization mixed with the rain.

"Why...? why...? How...?" The blonde yelled shaking. A gloved hand was placed on the blondes shoulder.

"Naruto... calm down... he was dead..." The mans soft voice faultered out not finnishing his sentence. Tears also began to stream down his face despite how long its been since any have fallen. "He was dead long before any of us even knew him..." Naruto only cried harder. You felt tears threatening to break threw.

"But... but how? How can someone... someone dead...?" Naruto nearly beat himself for not understanding.

"I don't kno..." Kakasi wispered. Sakura sniffed and whimpered starting to say something.

"It doesn't make sence... It... It... HOW CAN SOMEONE DEAD GET UP AND WALK AROUND AS THOUGH THEIR ALIVE?!... For seven years?!" She yelled sobing histerically her voice going horse at the end.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kakashi yelled not understanding it himself. You stood staring at the ground. Finally you walked away. The let you go. They, atleast, understood why you did. You walked to the dock where you two would always hang out together. Somewhat... You sat down and looked in to the water.

"Why?" You wispered. "Why did you? How? Is it possible to understand why but not kno?" You squeeked and tears pored down your cheeks as the rain poured even harder on you. You cried as you brought back the memories that showed you what all this meant.

Flashback

You sat in the accademy in your chair sighlently. The door slid open and a boy about your age walked in behind Iruka-sensei. He had raven black hair and black eyes. Iruka turned to the class and intruduced the boy.

"Class I'd like you all to meet a new student, Sasuke Uchiha. He's transfering over from one of the other classes." Iruka announced. Giggles came from some, no all the girls, except you. You blinked and smiled though. Alot of the guys either looked at him curiously or gave him sour looks. Iruka looked around. "Okay Sasuke why don't you take a seat next to... Midori-chan?" Sasuke blinked but made no other moves. "Oh right. The purple haired girl back there." Iruka said pointing at you sitting in the middle of the classroom. Sasuke looked at you before nodding and taking his seat next to you.

You looked over and smiled. "Hi, I'm Midori!" You said cheerfully. He looked. Just looked. You noticed something about his eyes. They were... Dead. Not totally but really close. They looked deadly, sad, and commanded those he looked or talked to to pay attention and shut up. You shuddered inwardly. Blinking you realized he had already turned back around and you were just staring at him. You blushed and looked away before anyone noticed.

End Flashback

You sniffed remembering the first time you ever saw him. You also remembered all the girls in class throwing them selves at him but no matter what he always turned them away. There was a time when rumors went around that Sasuke was possibally gay or bi but that was quickly dismissed when some homo's came out and hit on him. Sasuke ended up in rage and sent any guy that dare hit in him to the hospital in critical condition. No one ever made that mistake again... You whiped some tears in vein as more just came down anyway. You remembered your first two way conversation with him.

Flashback

You were just walking around Kohona in the middle of winter. Warm jacket over your shoulders, knee high boots, and a purple scarf draped around your neck. You walked near the dock and noticed someone already there. You walked closer and realized who it was.

"Sasuke...?" you asked. After a moment he turned his head to look at you. You walked forward seeing as he made no move to do... well anything... "What are you doing out here? And wheres your jacket?" you asked. "You'll get sick!" Sasuke smirked.

"I'll be fine." He said grabing your hand as you went to take off your scarf at the least to give him. You raised an eyebrow.

"Wha-?" He released your hand but covered your mouth instead.

"I'll.Be.Fine." Sasuke said slowly. You nodded and Sasuke retreated his hand.

"Fine but if you get sick don't blame me!" Sasuke nodded. "Mind if I sit down?" you asked after a few moments.

"Go on." You complied sitting next to sasuke on the surprisingly dry dock. A few hours past and you found your self getting drowsy. Without realizing it you let yourself fall into Sasukes chest and fall asleep. Surprisingly he didn't push you away but you found something else weird.  
...You couldn't hear a heart beat...

End flashback

You got to your feet and walked off the dock on your way back to where the others were. A few memories stuck in your head on the way but one stuck out. The one that hurt the most.

...This one made you make realization.

Flashback

"Okay team this is how it works. Sakura, Naruto you two take the west side of town. Sasuke, Midori you will take the east. I'll take the south. Well meet back up in the north in three hours and tell what we found. If anyone runs in to him first either kill him or send a singal for help." Kakashi ordered.

"Hai!" You all yelled running off in to all different directions.

One hour later

"This is the last place." You said eying the building in front of you. Sasuke nodded.

"Lets go. We don't have a lot of time and it might take a while to kill him." You nodded and followed him inside.

"Should we split up?" You asked. Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Hai." You both nodded and took off on opposite sides.

One hour later

"Where did he go?" You asked yourself looking for Sasuke. "We were supposed to meet up half an hour ago..." You walked down another corridor before realizing you were at a dead end. You sighed and turned around only to bump in to someone. "Sasu-?" You cut off realizing who it was. You backed up eyes wide in fear. You almost didn't notice that he had blood all ovre his cloak but he wasn't wounded. "Itachi." You wispered out fearfully. You tried to make a run for it but Itachi ws too quick and threw you in to a wall.

"Too slow." He said slowly walking forward. You stood up and backed to a wall. With out thinking you screamed.

"SASUKE!!! ITACHI IS HERE! SASUKE?!" You yelled trying to warn him. Your hert beat faster in fear as Itachi laughed minically. He held up a sleve.

"Save your breath... Sasuke is... dead." Itachi said.

Your hert stoped. You shook your head. "No... no... NO!" you covered your ears and kept yelling. Itachi kept laughing. suddently he stoped. You opened your eyes and saw a sword sticking out of his abdomon covered in blood. You looked up further as you heard a voice.

"Who is dead?" The voice asked retracting the sword. Itachi coughed up blood and stumbbled away. The sword was droped to the ground and the site behind Itachi almost made you vomit. Out of fear, worry, confusion, and disgust. There standing just behind where Itachi was, was... Sasuke. Covered head to foot in his own blood. (I can't really describe how he looks but it's pretty much like when Kakashi when he used the gnejutsu on Sakura in the survival test only there are no weapons, he's standing up like nothing happened, and also his condition looks a bit worse.)

"S-sa-sasu-Sasuke?" You wispered fumbliing over your words. You feel to your knees as tears threatened to come out.

"You- You're supposed to be-. I KILLED YOU!?" Itachi yelled looking at Sasuke. "I just did..." He mubbled confused. Sasuke smirked.

"You can not kill what is already dead." Sasuke replied. Itachi's eyes widened in confusion as did yours. Then it hit you. His eyes... were practically dead... His heart had... no beat... He was dead since... since... before he joined your class in the accademy. He was dead the day of the massacre.

End Flashback

You made it back to the spot where the other were before but had no left. The evening stars had risen and the rain had almost stoped. You droped down in front of the KIA stone where the name was carved and traced the letters one at a time.

'S''A''S''U''K''E''U''C''H''I''H''A'  
You smiled slightly remembering everytime you spent with him. Everyone was was special to you now. Sasuke wasn't dead to you. Not even now. You bent down and put your forhead against his name on the sone.

"Watashi samishigaru ansan... Sasuke-Koi. Aishitaru."

-  
Well That's another onw shot by me My third I believe... I have another Sasuke one shot and a Kiba one shot on another site If you want in your review tell me if you want me to move them over and I'll get right on it!

Also, The words she was saying was supposed to be saying in japanese "I miss you... sasuke. I love you." But I dont Know If I got the translation right.

Please tell me what you think Thanks! 


End file.
